thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Crovan
Crovan (formerly 87546) is the Governor of Sodor's private engine and pulls the Governor in his coach called Helen. Bio 87546 was built in 1906 at Brighton works. He was a complete experimental engine, being similar to Henry in his old shape. He came to Sodor in 1922 with Alfred/98462 and Henry. Shortly after Alfred/98462's death in 1925, the Fat Controller sent him away for being nasty and horrid. It's unknown where he was sent, but eventually ended up at the scrapyard in Barrow. After almost being scrapped, he was saved by the Government of Sodor, who were in need of an engine to transport the governor. He was given the name Crovan. In May of 2014, Crovan came into Knapford, boasting like usual. After Helen said he was a disturbing sight, Crovan called her a "wooden old cow." Later, he took Helen to Tidmouth to be washed, and then went off. When he came back to collect her, he found her talking with Oliver and Toad, who were in the siding next to her. Crovan was annoyed and rudely told Oliver to leave. After Toad said that he would like to take the governor, Crovan scoffed this and harshly insulted Toad. He puffed away, laughing. On the way to Tidmouth with the Governor to collect security, he apparently blew smoke at Helen, who purposely made the journey difficult for him. Because of this, he was in a bad mood. He got very angry when the driver told him he had to go into the siding, which Crovan thought was dirty and undignified. His anger erupted; he used obscene language and shunted into the siding so fast that he crashed through the buffers, derailing his tender and Helen. The governor was furious and traveled with Toad and Oliver instead, much to Crovan's anger. When the governor came back, he threatened to turn him into a sewage tank if he continued his nasty behavior. Trainz Model The Sudrian Community's RWS Blue Henry is used for Crovan. This model is no longer available. From episode 24-Present T1E2H3 uses Wildnorwester's blue Henry with the Sudrian Community's blue Henry tender. Personality Crovan is extremely arrogant and one of the rudest steam engines on Sodor. He is also very prone to anger and has issues with controlling it. He is abusive to Helen but respects the Governor. He previously was rude to Henry when he first arrived alongside Alfred/98462. TEOS Appearances Season 2 *Toad the Lucky Brake Van Season 3 * Revolutionary Redemption (does not speak) He will make major appearances in the end of Season 3. Specials * The Search for Smudger (cameo, part 1 only) NWR Origins Appearances * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER Voice Actors *Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode XI-present Trivia *Crovan used to be the first completely fan-made locomotive who appeared in present day. However in NWR Origins he was revealed to be 87546, one of the rude steam engines that the Rev. W. Awdry said the Fat Controller sent away. *Crovan uses Henry's faces, except for the "sewage tank reaction" face, which was Gordon's surprised face. They were added using GIMP photo editor, as the trainz model did not have to option to change faces. *Many viewers noted Crovan's similarity to Spencer, with his ego and being a private engine for a important person/s. Because of this, a future episode may involve a feud between the two. *Crovan's character will be explored throughout the 3rd season. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blue Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives